


The Scavenger's Vengeance

by imaginary_golux



Series: Rey's Captives [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Rape Roleplay, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: The scavenger takes her revenge on her captives...the second attempt goes rather better than the first.





	The Scavenger's Vengeance

The scavenger walks around Poe and the beautiful Stormtrooper, humming thoughtfully to herself. Poe gives the beautiful Stormtrooper a rueful glance, and the beautiful Stormtrooper quirks his lips in a shadow of a wry smile. They _did_ say she could take vengeance on them after they had their way with _her_ , after all, and they’ll take their lumps.

“Hm,” the scavenger says. “Beautiful, put your hands in my pretty flyboy’s hair. Flyboy, your hands on beautiful’s shoulders. _Don’t_ move them. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am,” the beautiful Stormtrooper says obediently, and laces his hands carefully through Poe’s hair. Poe braces his own hands on the beautiful Stormtrooper’s shoulders. They’re standing naked in the center of the scavenger’s den, and Poe has _no idea_ what sort of vengeance she is plotting. She paces around them, grinning fiercely, and then steps up behind the beautiful Stormtrooper and loops a blindfold over his eyes. The beautiful Stormtrooper takes a sharp breath and settles himself a little more firmly. Poe braces himself as the scavenger comes around to blindfold _him_ \- stars, being blind is _terrifying_ \- and concentrates on his own breathing and the steady echo that is the beautiful Stormtrooper’s breath so he won’t freak out.

And then the scavenger’s hand connects with Poe’s ass in a sharp slap that echoes through the room, and Poe digs his fingers into the beautiful Stormtrooper’s shoulders to keep himself upright, and hears the _Stormtrooper_ moan. Oh, that’s - that’s _diabolical_.

And then there’s another sharp slap of skin against skin, and the beautiful Stormtrooper’s hands tighten in Poe’s hair, tugging it sharply, and Poe hears himself whimper. Kriff, this is going to be - this is going to be _terrible_. Or possibly wonderful. Oh, kriffing hell.

Poe can only track the scavenger by the sharp slaps of skin on skin, the sudden pain of her hand against his ass and the sweeter, more wonderful pain of the beautiful Stormtrooper tugging at his hair, and the low moans as Poe’s nails dig into the Stormtrooper’s shoulders and the Stormtrooper arches towards his hands, the steadily more desperate panting of their mingled breaths. Poe’s ass is _burning_ and his cock is so hard it’s aching and he wants - something - anything - stars -

Poe breaks first, his mouth opening almost without his will and the words spilling out: “Please, _please_ , kriffing hell, let me come, _please_ -”

The scavenger laughs, low and throaty and menacing, and her hand lands heavily on Poe’s shoulder, pushing him down. “On your knees, flyboy,” she orders, and Poe drops, hands falling away from the Stormtrooper’s shoulders. “No, no, beautiful, keep your hands in his hair,” she adds, and then, to Poe, “Let’s see if I can keep you quiet, flyboy. Open that pretty mouth.”

Poe obeys, and the scavenger pushes him forward, and the beautiful Stormtrooper’s cock slides easily into his mouth. Poe moans a little at the taste, and the Stormtrooper moans, and the scavenger chuckles.

“Never quiet,” she says, and moves away, and a moment later the Stormtrooper _moans_ , deep and desperate, and his hands tighten in Poe’s hair. Poe braces his hands on the beautiful Stormtrooper’s hips and lets himself sink into the symphony of the Stormtrooper’s moans, the vicious perfect pleasure-pain of the Stormtrooper’s hands in his hair, the heavy welcome weight of the Stormtrooper’s beautiful cock in his mouth.

He’s moaning, can’t help it, but the Stormtrooper is talking now, babbling instead of begging, a steady stream of, “Oh kriff, oh _kriff_ , your _mouth_ , so good,” that makes Poe shake with desire.

And then the beautiful Stormtrooper’s voice breaks off into that thin desperate whine that he only makes when the scavenger’s hand is against his throat, and his hands go tight in Poe’s hair, and he shakes helplessly beneath Poe’s hands as he comes. And it’s that sudden shock of perfect pain that tips Poe over the edge, without even a hand on his cock, and he swallows on instinct and lets the beautiful Stormtrooper’s cock slip out of his mouth so he can brace his forehead against the cut of the other man’s hip and shudder through the aftershocks, panting in astonishment and pleasure.

*

Rey’s hands are gentle as she lifts the blindfold away from Poe’s eyes, and she’s grinning in delight when he blinks up at her. “Did I know you could do that?” she asks curiously.

“ _I_ didn’t know I could do that,” Poe admits, as Finn helps him up. “Oooh, it’s a good thing I’m not flying tomorrow. _Ow_.”

“I’ve got that nice balm; I’ll get your ass if you’ll get mine,” Finn says, grinning.

“Good plan,” Poe agrees. “ _Damn_ , Rey, that was glorious and vicious.”

“Vengeance is mine,” Rey agrees smugly. “Mwahaha.”

Poe giggles and slings an arm over her shoulders as they stumble towards the refresher, his other arm around Finn’s waist. “Yes, dear, you’re terribly evil.”

“Dreadfully,” Finn says, chuckling. “ _Oooh_ , damn, how are your hands not aching?”

“They are, a bit,” Rey admits, grinning. “Worth it.”

“Worth it,” Poe agrees, nodding. Finn flashes a thumbs-up and hits the shower button to start the water.

“Worth it,” he confirms. “Vengeance is _definitely_ yours.”

They stumble into the refresher all tangled up together, giggling happily, and Poe hauls them all into a messy three-way kiss under the water and swallows the sweet taste of their laughter and their love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
